


Roy on a mission

by Glueblade



Category: Black Dram
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glueblade/pseuds/Glueblade
Summary: Roy is sent to buy a marijuana undercover.
Kudos: 4





	Roy on a mission

Roy pulled his beanie of anonimity further down, almost over his eyes. Both the undercover cops and the drug-buyers in the movies he liked watching on evenings after his workdays wore beanies, so clearly this had to be the appropriate attire. A part of him still feared he'd be mistaken for a real criminal and arrested by his colleagues who'd only recognize him once the beanie was off. But Sergeant Jefferson had insisted he was the perfect person for this job. They _were_ short-staffed at the moment and Sergeant Jefferson _was_ unusually good at keeping a straight face while making a joke, but he had decided to trust and respect his bosses when he enrolled for his police degree and that was that.

He approached a (beanieless) person in the corner of the park. He'd never seen a drug dealer up close, so he went a little wide-eyed as he drew near.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked. The dealer gave him a look that was a little too disdainful to be a glare. Steeling himself, both for engaging in an illegal activity and the policemen that might come rushing around the corner any second, he faced the drug dealer.

"I'd like to buy a marijuana, please," he said, doing his best to make a criminal facial expression.

The dealer burst out laughing. Roy wasn't sure what he was laughing about, but he laughed along just in case. Still shivering with silent laughter interrupted by the occasional giggle, the dealer turned around to rummage through a large black bag. Roy thought he could see a pack of cheese and a jar of pasta sauce peeking out of it. Roy watched him nervously. He couldn't have spent a long time searching, but Roy got more tense with each second that passed and each rustling noise the bag's contents made.

Finally, the dealer turned back around to him and handed him a fresh leaf. Roy took it with shaking fingers. It was cold to the touch and somewhat reminiscent of fresh spinach leaves.

"There you go, kid. That should last you for a while. No need to pay me." The dealer laughed again.

Roy put the leaf into his pocket and started on a hasty return to the police station, still shaking, but warmed by the satisfaction of a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from the author of this comic, so please blame them and not me for this.


End file.
